A method is to be developed for rapid, high resolution analytical and preparative separations of glycosaminoglycans based upon the highly specific partitioning properties of complexes formed between glycosaminoglycans and quaternary ammonium cations. These complexes can be partitioned between butanol and aqueous phases, and should be separable using the newly developed technique of countercurrent chromatography. After construction of appropriate instrumentation and methods for rapid, high resolution analyses, the technique will be applied to determine the exact qualitative and quantitative levels of glycosaminoglycans in body fluids, such as urine and amniotic fluid, as these values relate to normal and abnormal metabolism. Specifically, the urinary exretion patterns of normal individuals and mucopolysaccharidosis patients will be so studied to better define the normal state as well as to possibly develop improved diagnostic criteria. Amniotic fluid from normal pregnancies, as well as fluid from any at risk for mucopolysaccharidosis which may be available, will be similarly studied in order to possibly develop such analysis as a means for prenatal diagnosis. Also as part of the rapid, high resolution analytical system, the feasibility of development of specific chromatographic detectors based upon the measurement of, for example, optical rotatory dispersion and fluorescence emission spectia, will be explored.